The Lost DragonSlayer
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: When rescuing Lucy from Phantom, Natsu begins to feel a strange presence, that reminded him of his past. When he falls unconscious and no one knows why, what's going to happen to their Dragon? pairings so far: NatsuxMira GrayLucy IrisxGajeel. COMPLETE.
1. Iris

It was dark, so very dark. She couldn't remember the last time sunlight had filtered into her underground cell, light that she used to bask in, to let it fill her with energy. That energy was gone now, physically, mentally, and magically. She couldn't even summon an orb of fire to illuminate the damp corners of her prison. Of course, why would she? It was just another painful reminder that she couldn't get free from this place. Her stomach growled, but she knew that her food wouldn't come for a while. The dry bread she was served didn't placate the gnawing in her stomach any way, and the cloudy water she was given did nothing to sooth the dryness at the back of her throat that made her cough up blood. She shivered slightly as the dry air blew through the earthy walls, and curled up into a more fetal position. The chains connected to her ankles rattled as she did this, and as she moved to her straw bedding, her wrist chains caught on their hooks, causing her body to be jerked in the other direction. She growled, flicking her pink-red hair out of her face. However that revealed the faint outlines of scales on her cheekbones, not like anyone was here to see it. She moved to the far wall, the one with the window slits, and the one furthest away from _him._ Leaning against the moist soil, she sighed in exhaustion, the only escape these days was in her dreams.

The sound of pounding footsteps shocked her out of her daze, they were moving, closer and closer to the window slits. She scrambled up from her sitting position, yanking her thin nightgown out of the clutches of the straw. She stood on her tiptoes and peered out of the small slits, having to paw away a lot of dirt before being able to see a pair of sandled feet running towards her. A new sound reached her highly sensitive ears, a girl, a rather teen-aged girl from the high frequency, was screaming. After a few seconds she found that the girl was screaming a name.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed in fear, her cry getting louder. She must be falling toward the ground, from some sort of tall height. That would be the best explanation to why she was getting louder by the second. The feet ran past her and a boy, perhaps 17? Yelled back. She heard the feet push up from the ground and catch a something, or someone.

"LUCCCCYYYYY!"

A thud from where the boy had yelled, and for a few seconds all she could hear was exhausted breathing. The boy mumbled something, but she couldn't decipher what it was. The girl giggled softly, moving slightly. As this transpired, something flew to the general direction of where the two of them where.

"Ok guy's they will be coming for us soon! We've got to get out of here!" A rather high pitched voice said, but it was rather boyish. A white feather blew nearby the slits, she wondered where it came from. She plucked it from it's position on the ground, then listened to the scrambling of two people getting up from the ground. The girl spoke quietly as their footsteps walked nearer to her prison.

"Thank you, Natsu-san." she could hear the embarrassment and sadness in her tone, tears threatening behind that small thank you.

A low chuckle from the boy, she heard the rustle of clothing and guessed that he had grabbed her hand or something along those lines,"You're welcome, Lucy, Now come on! We can't let those goons get you again!"

Two pairs of footsteps ran past, and she craned her neck, trying to get a glimpse of who these wizards were. They had to be wizards, who else would dare break out of the Phantom Headquarters? But... She felt strangely...attracted toward the boy, something in her mind had snapped when he had spoken, something that spoke to her deeper nature, to her very core. The power that she hadn't let loose in such a long time stirred, and her spirits brightened slightly. However, now that lightening presence was gone, the boy wasn't going to help her. Realizing this fact, a single tear slid down her cheek, sizzling on her heated skin. Sadness took over once again, fading away all other emotions. The stirred magic began to settle, and so did her memories. What was her name again? She couldn't even remember anymore, didn't want to remember her wonderful past in the skies.

Iris...wasn't she Iris?

/Authors Note/

I'm taking suggestions for pairings, although there will be both NaLu and NaLi in here, I want to know who I should incorporate. This is taking place during the Phantom Arc though, so Erza/Jellal wouldn't seem logical, unless if I drag it into that arc...

Well, just let me know what you want!

I'll try to update every few days or so, I'm writing a lot of fanfictions at the moment so...

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail, or anything else in this story besides the plot


	2. What's Wrong With Our Dragon SLayer?

Natsu stumbled up to the doorway of the guild, Lucy still slung over his shoulders. Happy was flying beside him, looking over worriedly at the dragon slayer. Natsu had another wave of dizziness, and as he pushed open the door he almost fell over. Lucy jerked slightly, waking up a little. The moment the door opened the sounds of guild members reached their ears.

"Natsu-san!Natsu has returned with Lucy!" Mirajane yelled happily, running over to the three mages. The various mages in Fairy Tail began to gather around them, all shouting something. They all silenced though, when Erza and Gray parted their crowd. Gray frowned as he saw his rival sway slightly, then catch himself. Why did he seem so tired, Lucy wasn't _that_ heavy.

"Natsu? What happened," Erza immediately ordered, she didn't know why the Dragon-slayer looked so unsteady, or why he was carrying Lucy but the reasons couldn't be good. Natsu flinched and opened his mouth to say something, but Lucy shifted slightly, and he had to struggle to put her down. Once she was safety standing, except her eyes were still closed, but Mira supported her. Natsu turned to Erza, now stating:

"She got captured by Phantom, but I was able to rescue her," He said in an almost complete monotone. Erza stumbled back a step, why wasn't the Fire-breather boasting of his victory over the Phantom jerks, normally he would be running around, but instead here he was, almost collapsing in...exhaustion? Indeed, his eyes kept drifting shut, and then he would jerk them open and look around in fear. She heard Gray mutter something to himself, but didn't dwell on it.

"Natsu-" she began to say, but the boy cut her off, mumbling something, a name perhaps? But he didn't say anything else after that. She stepped forward once more, placing a metal gloved hand on the boys shoulder.

"What did you say?" she asked softly, the other mages were taken aback about how gently she said this, but didn't interrupt. Even Mira gave her a sideways glance.

He opened his mouth again, she could see that his canines were more pronounced than usual, and...was his face glowing slightly?

"...tired," was all he could manage before he fell forward, eyes finally closed. Erza fell to her knees to catch him,and Lucy would've fallen over as well if Cana hadn't had helped Mira. Happy bean circling over his friend, giving a brief cry of "Natsu?!" Before landing and running over beside him.

"Natsu...Natsu?" Erza asked, but got no response, he was completely silent. As she picked him up, he tensed and groaned in pain, then went totally limp. She stumbled slightly under the deadweight, when did the Dragon Slayer get so heavy? It seemed like only yesterday that she was able to hold him upside down by the ankles, but now he was to tall for that. However, she was more worried as to why he sounded so pain stricken. She wasted no time in having a silent conversation with Mira and carrying him over to the infirmary wing, with Mira carrying Lucy close behind.

The other mages observed this silent transaction, they knew something was wrong with the Slayer, and knowing their luck it wasn't anything good.

/Authors Note/

So I realize I'm making really short chapters but I think I'm going to switch between Fairy Tail and Irises POV's in each chapter but here's second chapter. I think if you look _really closely _there's Erza/Gray, if you use a microscope, but follow, review, give my ideas on pairings, and I might upload chapter 3 soon if I'm not kicked off the computer.

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything else in this story besides the plot

Happy: And Rose-chan would be really happy if you reviewed her story


	3. Damnit Gajeel

Iris POV

She jerked up when she heard thick heeled boots thudding down the stairs, she quickly wiped away her tears and moved away from the window. She didn't want him to suspect anything. The footsteps echoed around the stone hallway, and she could hear grumbling through the thick metal door to her cell. Her angled ears flicked as she tried to decipher what he was saying but it was to muffled. Another voice joined in , this one rough and jagged. _The other one_, she thought bitterly. But she put on a stony facade as the door opened, and _he_ stepped inside, his tall purple hat almost grazing the low ceiling. She looked past him and saw a dark figure storm away, the metal studs on his boots glaring in the torchlight that Jose was holding.

She returned her attention to the figure in front of her, he noticed her gaze and chuckled in his evil way.

"Gajeel-kun is just a little upset over the fact that we might need you soon," He cackled, and she saw him reach into his cape. She prepared for the worst, a metal rod to beat her with, or ice. Ice was the worst torture device he had used on her, she was going to have scars for sure from those. However, what he pulled out was a rag, soaked in magical burning fluid. Her nose wrinkled at the scent, but at the same time her stomach growled hungrily. She had tried to suppress the urge to lunge forward and eat the torch right then and there, and her chains helped as she darted forward and ended up a mere few inches away from the ugly face of Jose. She bared her teeth in anger as the glorious heat graced her face.

"ah-ah-ah, don't be so hasty," he growled with a dark grin, but all the same, he tossed the rag to her straw bedding, then tossed the torch after it. The corner was quickly alight with flame, and she scrambled over and began to shove as much of it down her throat as possible. Jose began laughing maniacally, but she ignored him even as the metal door was slammed shut with a finalizing thud. SHe devoured the fire in record time, with a sigh of relief she leaned against the wall, knowing how magic worked with slayers, she had been deprived of it for such a long time that she'd be in a great amount of pain soon. But it didn't matter at the moment, the scales on her face melted away and she fell into a deep sleep.

Gajeel listened to the girl sigh, then her breathing evened out. He growled in anger and punched the wall. Jose isn't trust him to get the job done, and so his brilliant idea was to send _her_ out?! What good will it do?! not a damn thing! Gajeel vented his frustration into the foundation of the building ,and after a while he began to get hungry. He would fix this problem later, for now he was going to go chew on some metal. He stalked past the girls cell, ignoring the gasps of pain ringing from inside.

/Authors Note/

This'll be the the last chapter until probably later tonight, but here's some more Iris for ya. Natsu will be the next chapter and that one will be longer, hopefully by alot, than these last few. Don't forget to tell me what pairings you want!

Erza: Review and I'll give you a sword from my collection

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything else in this story besides the plot


	4. Natsu-san?

Lucy was sitting beside a bed in the infirmary, a bed that was currently occupied by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer that was now crying in pain.. His fists were clenched so tightly around the scarf around his neck that his knuckles were turning white. Lucy was beginning to get worried, she had woken up an hour ago, in a bed next to Natsu's, and quickly rushed over to his side when he moaned in pain. ~~~  
_flash back_

She woke up slowly , trying to adjust to her surroundings. Her vision was blurred, so she rubbed at her eyes, to finally see the white stone ceiling of the infirmary. She jerked upright, and held her head as all the blood rushed from it. Her hair had been tied back for her, and she could tell it was one of Cana's ribbons from the smell of liquor. SHe quietly began mulling over her memories, she wasn't here to start with...she had been captured by Phantom...then Natsu came to save her...then what? She couldn't find that memory no matter how hard she tried, so she returned to look over the details.

Natsu had caught her as she took the extremely risky jump, and Happy had told them that they needed to get away, so they began running. After awhile she got tired so Natsu began carrying her. A frown came to her face as she remembered that the Dragon Slayer had begun to slow down when they got further and further away from the Phantom could that have meant? Wait ... where was Natsu? Wouldn't he usually waiting for her to wake up? She turned her head as the sound of someone quietly sobbing reached her ears. The sound was stifled slightly, and she realized why as she saw Natsu's head shoved down into a pillow, the painful cries coming from him. He was curle don his side, his vest-less back towards her.

She quickly scrambled out of her bed to stand by his, leaning over his still form.

"Natsu!?" She asked fearfully, seeing him shudder slightly as she said his name. She couldn't have worn him out that much...right?

No, the way he was clutching at his scarf, and his silent sobs, they were pain filled. She gently touched his shoulder, and rolled him over onto his back. Trying to ignore the way his face contorted, she brushed his bangs out of his eyes that were clenched shut.

She didn't anticipate that he would flinch back, or that his hand would instinctively smack hers away. She drew back slightly, but creeped forward again when he began mumbling something.

"What're you..." she began, but stopped as her hand drifted over his arm. This heat...his body heat was increasing! She pressed a palm to his face and gasped as her fingerprints were burned off. As she yanked her hand of of the fire-breathers face, she thought she saw...the outline of scales. His ears grew slightly more pointed as well. As she leaned over his body, she noticed his hand begin to glow in that all-to-familiar-way. Looking around in a panic, she grabbed the glass of water on her bedside and tossed it over him. He moaned slightly and the glow faded. He turned over and curled in on himself once again, still clutching at his scarf.

Lucy began to bite her lip and think, what would cause this? How could Natsu be so unpredictable at the moment? She honestly hoped that she had nothing to do with it, but knowing her, and her heritage, it was the most likely conclusion.

She stopped her mind babble as the door opened and three figures walked in. One was Mira, who avoided Lucy's gaze as she hurried over to Natsu, wiped off his face, whispered something in his ear, then quickly darted away again. Lucy was curious about this transaction, but refocused her gaze on Erza and Gray. Titania walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, her armor clanging slightly as Lucy struggled. Erza sighed in relief and released her after only a few seconds, thankfully.

"I am glad to see that you are finally awake Lucy," she said kindly,smiling slightly. Gray didn't say anything, simply nodding in her direction.

Lucy bowed slightly in thanks to their warm greetings, before turning back to Natsu, who seemed to have relaxed slightly since Mira had walked in.

"What's wrong wit him?" She murmured, watching as the relaxation slowly faded away and he tensed up again. She usually wouldn't mind looking at a half-naked Natsu, but not while he was in pain.

Gray shook his head sadly, then looked over at Erza, but she looked away as well.

"He carried you in here, then he just sort of...collapsed," He said softly, frowning slightly as Natsu mumbled something again.

"You were passed out on his shoulders so we went ahead and brought you in here so that you could rest," Erza continued, looking at her now-empty bed.

A thought came to Lucy's mind as her gaze fell on Natsu once again.

"Where's Happy?" She looked around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the sky blue flying cat, but the color was no where to be seen.

"He went back to his and Natsu's home, for what reason, I don't know," Erza replied.

Lucy's reply was cut off as Natsu suddenly yelled something and his hand lit on fire.

gray swore and used some sort of mixed technique to cool him down, as in: He completely doused him in water. Natsu normally would've woken up and yelled at him, but instead he growled as his skin glowed once again. Lucy frowned as the scales seemed to re-appear, and now that his mouth was open she watched his canines grow into dangerous points, then shrink back slightly.

Natsu flipped onto his back again, teeth clenched and fist tightened as the scales re-appeared then faded back.

"His face..." Erza said as she stood beside Lucy at Natsu's bedside.

"Those are real scales, like on a dragon," Gray muttered as he watched them flash again. The two of them looked at him, slightly shocked that he would make this kind of observation, but as the two female mages watched him again, they realized that it was true.

"...is," Natsu murmured. The three of them jumped slightly as they heard him speak.

"Huh?" Lucy asked brilliantly, but Natsu seemed to hear,as he flinched and muttered louder.

"I-Ris,"he said shuddering-ly. This caused Erza and the other two to frown.

"Iris...I can't think of anyone who goes by that name," She said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin.

As she said that, Natsu sat up, his eyes open wide, but they were still unseeing. Lucy focused on his pupils, and noticed they had taken on a more fiery hue, and they seemed to burn through the wall he was blankly looking at. Gray leaned in close to the dragon-slayer's face,opening his mouth to say something, when Natsu said ,

"She's close," He swung his legs over the side of the bed, causing the three of them to back off.

"...who's close," Lucy asked softly. Scales flashed on then off of Natsu's cheeks as she spoke.

In response he stood up and began walking toward the door, saying quietly, "...so close..."

They watched as he reached with a clawed hand to push open the heavy wooden door, then stumble out into the corridor. They silently agreed to follow, and quickly took chase after the dream-walking Fire-breather.

They followed him into the commons area, where he was quickly noticed by the rest of the members, however before any of them could even yell a syllable, Erza shot out her arm in a "shut the hell up or you'll taste my blade" motion. They all sat back again, observing with most of the strongest team. The Titania focused on Natsu's movements, seeing how they were off as they were when he carried in Lucy.

The pink-haired dragon shuddered to a stop and opened his mouth. Everyone stared in confusion, until Natsu let out the loudest roar any of them had hear.

The bellow was loud enough for Erza to cover her ears in pain, and cause many of their guild-mates to crumple to the ground, cowering and waiting for it to be over. By the time he stopped the deafening call, their ears were ringing painfully, although some were recovering more quickly than others. Erza slowly pulled her hands away from her ears and stared in shock as Natsu seemed to tilt his head and listen for something.

That something, was a roar in return.

/Authors note/  
So I did type this up at 1 am while watching Toonami, but hopefully I didn't make to many mistakes.

So TWO people requested a pairing and I thank you guys for that, because I did my best to start incorporating that in this chapter (I dare you readers to guess what it was :3) But any way, I'm OK with adding _any _pairings, so request away people!

And I decided that I would be willing to write commissions for people (isn't that what you call them? I'm willing to write stories for people, how about that)

SO if you want, ask me, and I will do my best :D

I will try to update a few more chapters tomorrow if I possibly can, I've got this story handwritten, I just need to type it up.

Disclaimer~ DOn't own Fairy Tail or anything in this story besides the plot


	5. Iris's Roar

Iris shuddered in pain, but smiled. She could _feel_ again! If the magic-resistant chains weren't a constant reminder, she would've tried to break free by now. However, at her current level of energy that wouldn't be possible. At least she could brighten up the cell again, she had created four light orbs and they were now hovering in the four corners of the dirt prison. She grimaced as another wave of pain flowed through her body, she could feel her skin pulse as it absorbed the fire magic. The scales faded in and out again as her skin glowed. Strangely, she expected more pain though, knowing the pain of absorbing magic, she could've sworn she should be totally paralyzed until the brunt of the magic had been absorbed, but that didn't seem to be the case.

A larger wave of pain ran over her and she crumpled into a fetal position, panting as she let it run down through her feet then back up to her head. After a few minutes she slowly sat up, and clenched a hand around the metal band at her neck. She still wasn't sure what it was for, but there was runes carved into it so she felt it couldn't be for anything good. She clenched her fist tight enough for the blood to flow away from the knuckles, but the pain dissipated slightly.

Her ears pricked as a faint noise reached her ears. She forgot the pain temporarily as she crawled over to her window-slits. The noise became louder, and louder until it was blasting her ears in a...familiar way. Her sensitive ears deciphered it as a roar, a dragons roar! She pressed her face as close as she could to the slits, then opened her mouth wide.

She let loose what magic energy she had left to amplify her own roar, since being a female dragon slayer her calls were usually loud, however in her depleted state she knew her voice wouldn't carry. Her call echoed around her cell block, and ran through the building.

Upstairs, Jose jerked up from his desk, running to his window. He could see the faint outline of magic-enforced sound waves. Growling, he quickly began running to basement-level.

Gajeel froze, he was half-way to his room when the roars of the two dragons reached his ears. His mouth opened, and he began to yell in response, but quickly stopped himself. There was no way in HELL that he would stoop to the level of those scum. Even so, his yells of protest echoed faintly.

The two dragons in the Phantom compound snapped out of their trance and growled in unknown unison. The other dragon had finally stopped yelling, although Gajeel had suspicions who it was, Iris waited until the final echoes of the roar faded away before she sadly crawled back to her corner. She extinguished the light orbs, trying to conserve what little energy she had left, but she was glad she had responded to the unknown dragon, now all she had to do was wait.

Wait and Hope.

/Authors Note/

Iris Chapter, but don't worry, Natsu'll be back in the next one.

I know this one isn't that good, but the words just didn't want to flow for this one.

So in a response to Gambler Darkness: Yes!~ I'm glad you got it right and that you reviewed my story XD thanks!

And also in response to Heat Oven 9000: Thanks so much for the confidence boost! I've been doing my best and I'm glad someone thinks it's good. =3=

And fam0usfreak: Thanks for another confidence boost! You guys are awesome!

So please review, I'm open to pairings ! Natsu and Mira is going to mainly incorporated, for the two requests I got, and for you Mira and Natsu lovers, do you want me to write a story just about those two in a pairing? I've kind of got an idea for one if you'd like!~ tell me if you do

I will most likely update later today!

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything else in this story besides the plot


	6. Natsu and Mira?

he members of Fairy Tail stared in shocked silence as the roars slowly faded away. Natsu stood staring blankly at the wall, in the direction of the Phantom Headquarters.

"They...heard me," he murmured happily, swaying slightly. He never once looked around, even as Erza began to cautiously walk towards him. In the stunned silence, his eyes rolled back in his head, the fire fading from them, and he crumpled to the ground. He hit the floor with a thud, but Erza didn't let anyone approach. Before she could stop her however, Mira ran forward and kneeled next to Natsu's still form. The members watched in horror, half-expecting Natsu to begin pummeling the girl, but that never happened. Mira leaned over his face and let her hair curtain her expressions. He twitched slightly as the hair tickled his face, but that made Mira smile. She pressed her lips to his cheek, then sat up.

"He's asleep," She said simply. Her soft voice echoed in the empty common room. Those words spurred everyone in to moving again. Erza quickly walked forward and sat next to Mira, seeing that in fact, the boy was asleep. His face was peaceful and his breathing was even. Lucy walked up next, smiling at his sleeping face, but then her gaze turned to Mira, and a spark of jealousy was felt in her chest. Gray placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, leaning over her to look closer at the dragon-slayer. Lucy blushed as she felt his bare chest press against her back, but her attention was jerked away from that as he spoke.

"And I thought we couldn't get any weirder," He said, almost bitterly. The others looked closer at him, but it as true. The dragon slayer laid still on the floor now, and with a sigh Erza picked him up.

"I agree with that Gray, I'll put him to bed again, you guys stay here," She began walking off again. They stared at her retreating back, as everyone's attention was focused away, Mira slipped away from the group, going behind the bar and taking the door in the back that leads to the infirmary.

A thought entered Lucy's mind as she watched the dragon slayer.

"Natsu had roared, but who roared back? It seemed to high for Gajeel-san," She mentioned softly, but her statement caught the attention of the mages, and they turned toward her.

Many thoughts began running through their minds at this,

Was there another dragon slayer out there?

/Authors note/  
So now its GrayLu, wow I'm putting Lucy everywhere these days. But I haven't gotten any preferences so...  
the next chapter will be Natsu as well, but it will be from his perspective, although it will be posted later today  
Here's some NaMi For you guys! Hope I did ok, I haven't written that kind of stuff in a while.  
I'll be working on the NaMi story soon s X) wait for that!

Um review, give me preferences, I'll update another chapter soon.

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything else in this story besides the plot!


	7. Where Am I? What Is This?

He didn't know where he was. All he could see was black, and more black. He opened his eyes wide, but still nothing brightened the dark corners of his subconscious. He searched for his memories, delving deeper into his mind until he found them. He had been carrying Lucy from Phantom, then he...blacked out? No, he couldn't have, because where was he now? He looked around again, slowly light began to filer through the darkness, now he could see.

Small orbs of light had brightened, what seemed to be a cell. There was a mix of metal, dirt, and stone making up the walls, and he was lying on the ground. wave of pain ran through him, causing him to whimper slightly and curl in on himself. His mind was too clouded to try and figure out where he was, the pain reminded him of something, but he couldn't place what. His dragon slayer magic stirred slightly. His hand was brought up to clutch at his scarf as a pang of fire ran through him, but instead of the comforting fabric, there was a band of metal under his finger tips. He shuddered at the burning cold of the metal, he was in to much pain to worry about why there was metal around his neck and not the scarf. He gritted his teeth, letting the fire run it's course then relaxing slightly as he felt a touch on his cheek, and a whisper in his. The smell of this girl calmed him, and he leaned into her touch.

A girl singing reached his ears,and he tried to say her name, but then she stopped, and the faint sound of footsteps running away made him pause. He tried to move his hands, but found cuffs stopping him, and his feet too! He sat up quickly, finding that long red-pink hair was obscuring his vision. He moved the hair out of the way, but was shocked when he saw his calloused, burned hand had been replaced with a small, feminine, scarred one. He gasped in a mixture of shock and pain, and tried to move again, but he couldn't feel anymore. He cried out as the fire burned through him once more, and as he faded back into his subconscious, he felt the dragon try to break free.

That can't happen! Panic coursed through him as something cool drifted over his body. That was only going to make the dragon more angry! He thought this as scales began to form on his cheekbones, then he felt his mouth open slightly.

Wait, he wasn't doing this, Natsu wasn't opening his mouth to whisper something, Natsu wasn't swinging his legs out of bed and walking out of whatever room he was in, and Natsu wasn't the one accessing his inner dragon slayer powers, to let loose a roar powerful enough to be heard across Fiore. Whatever it was, it had a tight grip on Natsu's mind. He couldn't break free no matter how much he struggled. The dragon wanted to be free, but he couldn't let it. Whatever it was made him say quietly:

"They...heard me,"

He was released shortly afterwards, and he quickly realized whatever had been controlling him had taken all of his energy with it. His gaze un-blurred and he turned slightly to see the shocked faces of guild members. Before he could even begin to give an excuse, he felt his body crumple, and he fell to the ground. Exhaustion over took him and he closed his eyes. He heard footsteps run over to him, and something tickled his face. He was just barely hanging onto consciousness, but his nose twitched in response to the tickle. He heard a faint sigh of relief, then soft lips were pressed to his cheek. He breathed in the scent of Mirajane before letting himself fall into the darkness of his mind once again.

/Authors note/

HAVE SOME NAMI!  
Yeah I'm starting to really like this pairing XD  
But anyway I hope this isn't to confusing/repetitive/terribly-written. My sister was glaring at me the whole time I was typing and that can get kind of distracting  
I will be writing that purely NaMi story soon, but for all of my stories I hand write it first, then I type it up so...  
but I will most likely be updating again soon for this storyXD  
Since these chapters are so short I've been able to update really quickly so You're welcome!  
And Oh My Gog I've gotten over 200 views for this story! My other three stories haven't even gotten 100 so you Fairy Tail Fanfiction readers/writers are just awesome! And This is the most reviews and favorites and follows for my stories so I LOVE YOU GUYZZZZZ XD

Please review, tell me how I'm doing, suggest more pairings because I have no idea what to do with the strongest team members *sweatdrop*

I'll see you in a couple of hours :D

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything in the story besides the plot


	8. Connected?

Iris flinched in pain as Jose slapped her once again. The leader of Phantom had come down to her cell after she had roared, and now he was 'interrogating' her.

"Tell me why you did it you **INSUFFERABLE GIRL!**" He screeched, hitting her hard enough to send her flying across the cell, then get jerked back by the restraining chains. Iris didn't reply however, she just glared as she picked herself up. In all truthfulness, she didn't even know why she did it, that call...it was desperate and it needed to be responded to. SHe shook these thoughts out of her mind again as Jose stalked over to her. The purple clothed devil stood over her and glared as she defied him yet again. Jose knew she needed to be kept alive, but he wanted to spill her blood so badly, that terrible, mutant, dragon blood. But she was the key in defeating Makarov. A smirk played on his lips as he visualized the Fairy Tail master lying dead on the ground.

Iris creeped away from the maniacal man, but stopped as his gaze returned to her bruised form. Jose picked her up by the collar on her neck, and she began choking for air. Instead of being beaten more, he muttered something as he brushed his fingers over the runes on the metal band.

They glowed, and began to heat up, to dragon fire level, then surpassing that heat. He quickly dropped her, and it took a few seconds before the female slayer began to scream, her shrieks so pain filled that the guild members of Phantom flinched in pity, two floors above her cell. Jose cackled as Iris began writhing on the ground, clawing desperately at her neck.

"I will visit you later...my_ pet_," he cackled, backing out of the cell, watching her pain filled moments, then shut the metal door that didn't help deaden the painful cries coming from within. As he walked down the earthen hallway, a shadow broke away from the wall.

"...is that really necessary?"

"oh-hon-hon, growing feelings Gajeel?"

""...she's a fellow dragon and it hurts," was the Iron Dragons response, rubbing at his neck slightly. Jose focused and noticed that there was a raised red line encircling Gajeels neck.

"how INTERESTING!" he yelled,grin alighting his face as he stepped nearer to Gajeel, who backed away.

"Keep away from me scum," he growled and began walking away from the Master. Jose stared at his retreating back, but didn't follow. He stood there and listened to the pained screams of the fire dragon slayer in his custody.

/Authors Note/  
wow the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, I'll try to fix that as I continue on, but the Iris chapters just seem to get done faster *sweatdrop* (sorry minna *crying in corner as she's kicked off of computer by sister, and can't type up next chapter*)  
I might make it Iris/Gajeel, would you readers be ok with that?  
AND in my headcanon, the dragon slayers are all connected in a way, the relationship between Iris and Natsu is closer because they are both fire dragon slayers, and Gajeel and Iris are connected because they had been around each other for so long.  
Should I involve Laxus?-Kinda random but I just thought of it-  
Please give me preferences, I don't want to type up the next chapter until I get more! Unless if you want everyone else to be forever alone... (and I have school tomorrow so the sooner I get responses the sooner I can post new chapters!)

So in short, give me opinions, and I'll type up the next chapter!

Should the NaMi be a multi-chapter? Or more of a two-three chapter? Or one shot? Tell meh plez XP

Disclaimer~Don't own anything in the story besides the plot


	9. Erza's Research

/Authors Note/  
OK so I've decided to incorporate Laxus into the story, you'll see that in this chapter. so far the pairings are going to be  
**Gajeel/Iris**  
**Natsu/Mira**  
**Gray/Lucy**  
I'm open to new ideas (exempting NaMi, that's the main one due to the many requests I received X) )  
Now this is more of an Erza chapter, but still  
wait...does Laxus/Erza seem to cracktistic? Believe me it wouldn't be anything major, probably a hate/hate or hate/like thing...  
Thank You to treesofsakuras for reviewing me so many times XD and thanks to:  
Burroasew  
Gambler darkness  
Heat oven 9000  
0.o  
For also reviewing, you guys give me so much confidence! And this story has gotten over 300 views! That's just awesome!  
I'm currently working on the NaMi fic, so be patient guys XP  
Ok You can read Now  
Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or any thing in this story besides the plot!

/  
Erza looked at Mira as she followed her to Natsu's bed.  
"Watch him ok?" Erza told Mira, whose gaze softened in relief , moving to sit on the side of the bed. Erza shook her head slightly, it was adorable how Mira was now clinging to Natsu, Erza had known the girl had had a crush on the dragon slayer since they were kids, but Natsu was Lisanna's. It was a sort of rule that you can't take your sisters crush, there are boundaries! Although both of them were still torn up over Lisanna's death, they began to reside in each other for comfort.

Erza decided that some research needed to be done, this situation was to bizarre to just barge into blindly. She began making her way to the Archive room, located on one of the bottom-most floors in the building. The corridors were dark, since Master usually lit them, and he wasn't there...  
She shook away these thoughts and quickened her pace. Mumbling to herself, she almost ran into a large shadowy form, face meeting neck before she could dart backwards. Laxus stood leering at her, instinct made her fall into a defensive stance and she brought up her fists, not in the mood to Requip (although she had her Heart's Armor sword at the ready)  
However, instead of starting an argument, the large man crossed his arms and stared at her.

After a few moments of staring, he broke the silence by saying:

"What's up with the kid?" His deep voice carried throughout the hallway, and it almost startled Erza, but of course she couldn't show that.

"We don't know, which is why I'm going to the Archive room to do research," She growled through gritted teeth, not wanting to waste time, every moment could be important in times of crisis. Laxus quirked an eyebrow at her tone and opened his mouth to say something when a sort of choking sound came out instead.

Erza looked at him skeptically,

"What's up with you?" She retorted, throwing a glare his way. However the lightning user just stood there, gaping at the wall before spinning around and practically running down the hall, away from Erza, then down a side hall. Erza watched his retreating back, what had gotten into him? He had brought his hand up to his neck like he was choking or something...oh well. She continued on her original path to the Archive room

Laxus held a hand to his neck, choking in air. He had been about to tell that damn Titania off when he suddenly couldn't breath, a burning sensation around his neck had cut off all of his air supply. Although it was definitely less heat than a certain fire dragon slayer, it was still enough to break through his high pain tolerance. He winced as it continued burning. He was currently leaning against the wall, in some unknown passage under the guild. He had run away from the Titania, she couldn't see him acting so weakly.

It wasn't like he was lying about Natsu though, he wanted to know what was up,

_What if it affected his dragon slayer lacrima?_

/\  
Erza walked into the darkened room, flicking at the light lacrima and causing a chain reaction that lit the rest.

The Fairy Archives stood before her, large, dusty shelves displaying many historical one-of-a-kind documents that couldn't be replaced. If you needed information, this was the best place to look. She sighed as she ran a metal gloved finger over the polished wood,it had been way to long since someone had cleaned, she would have to fix that...  
No! Back on Task!  
She quickly walked down aisles between the bookshelves, scanning the documents for what she was looking for...  
Ah, there. She walked down it again, ending up by some faded papers simple labeled: Dragon and Slayer.  
She flinched as the paper crackled, but continued to carefully turn the pages. It was a very old document, handwritten, and old enough for many of the words to fade away.

_Dragon and Slayer  
_  
_Although not much is known about dragons, much is known about slayers_ _due to many accounts that I have been able to collect, this is my research on this extraordinary magical capabilities.  
To start off, Dragons are extremely old creatures that have been collecting magical information over the course of their lives, and developing their own magic titled: Dragon Slayer Magic, said to have the power to kill off dragons, and won't kill the user, [see footnote 5 for information.]_

Dragons seem to be drawn to sad and lost souls, they "adopt" apprentices when they are found wandering around their domain. From the descriptions of the first generation dragon slayers, many of them were found when they were young children, over the age of four.

They begin learning when they are young, and by the time they reach the age of twelve, they master the basics of the magic and turn to more difficult techniques. The dragon will help their disciple learn these if need be, and often times the dragon and 'slayer' live together until the mage dies.

However some do leave the comfort of the dragon hold and venture out into the world, telling others about the might of dragons.

I have learned from one slayer, The Water Dragon Slayer: Klieyer, that the dragon will train one mage of the generation, she tells me that "if the the dragons tell to many people of their powers, hungry mongrels will come crawling, however that is not the only reason. Drgaon Slayer magic is Destructive magic, and if to mmuch is beiing used at one time, the consequences could be dire.

From much research, I have found out that there is not one single dragon who has trained two slayers at the same time, of which either or neither had lived. A first person account tells me of a great battle between the Ice Dragon Ultima, and her two disciples Sequ and Nov. According to the account, the disciples began fighting each other and when Ultima intervened, they all disappeared, their location is still unknown today. It might actually true that two slayers have been trained together, but there are non recorded records to amplify this fact.

This brings me to the subject of familial dragons mate, or become battle friends, or anything along those lines, a close bond is formed, creating a physical and mental link. Dragons are able to communicate through their minds, their pain is halved due to them sharing it, and they can share thoughts. This can be both beneficial and non, but if this bond can be formed with dragons, why not slayers? However if this bond is broken, pain and lonliness follows closely. If this is formed at a young age,then broken when they are older, it can resut in memory loss of the magic, as well as everything else includ-  
  
Erza frowned at the page, it cut's off right there, why can't she get a break?!' She moaned in frustration and slams the book back into the shelf. As she does this, a paper falls to the ground, it was in familiar handwriting...

_Forbidden Runes:  
These have the power to connect the feelings, mental and physical of mages who use the same type of magic: therefore affacting them dramatically. If used improperly the bond between the magic could break, if that happens, the mages may never be able to use the magic, __**Ever.**___

The message got cut off from there, and this made Erza worry even more.

This was the Master's handwriting.

/Authors note...again/  
OOOOOOOOH things are getting dramatic XP  
Yeah so you're welcome for the cliffhanger, I would've updated earlier but my sister kicked me off the computer :P_  
_So can you guess what's going on?  
I dare you to guess!  
Well, I'll try to update again soon, I tried to make this chapter longer!


	10. The Launguage of the Dragons?

Erza was worried now, she was so close to figuring something out, it just. Wouldn't. CLICK! She growled in frustration as she slid the Forbidden Runes paper into he metal sleeve. She began walking out from between the aisles, when a rather girly giggle attracted her attention. It had come from... behind her...she spun around, however no one was there. A flash of gold drew her eye, and she began swiftly walking toward it. The gold darted behind a shelf, and she was in close pursuit when pounding footsteps distracted her.

"ERZAAAA!"

She glanced back, to see that the gold was no longer there. A frown had settled itself on her face, but she turned toward the voice yelling her name.

"ERZA GODDAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ok the person seemed panicked, Erza began running toward it, her ears closely following the echo until she found the source. Gray was running towards her and would've bowled her over if she hadn't shot out her arm and stopped him.

"Gray what's the matter?!" The ice mage was breathing heavily, like he had been in a struggle, and there were burn marks on his arms and chest. He held up a finger in a 'hold on a sec' motion while he caught his breath.

"Natsu...Woke up...but...something happened...and he started freaking out...yelling...that there was something around his neck..." He panted, still having to pause.

Something sparked in Erza's subconscious.

_...Laxus opened his mouth and made a choking sound, hand lifting toward his neck, expresson of pain on his face..._

"Wait, he woke up?" Erza asked, brain processing to many things at once.

"Yeah, about ten minutes after you and Mira went back to the infirmary with him, he woke up. But he said he could barely remember anything, he had been talking mid-sentence when he stopped and raised his hand to his neck, and began breathing like a fish out of waster,"

_...his breathing was uneven as he spun away from Titania, she could see_ _an angry red line stretching around his neck before he ran out of her sight..._

"Then he began yelling in pain, I was able to pin him down, but when my arm went near his arm, the heat was so much that it burned me, which I'm not sure where the heat originated from..."

_...both are dragon slayers, though not in the same circumstance..._

"Mira was able to calm him down, but he seems like he's in serious pain," Gray finished, grabbing her hand and beginning to drag her out of the archives. These thoughts began clouding her brain, there was one thought...if she could just find it...

"Gray have you seen Laxus around?" Erza asked suddenly, pulling out of his grip and walking on her own.

The ice mage looked thoughtfully at her, "No, not since..." He trailed off, not being able to pinpoint the memory.

Erza looked disappointed, but nodded and continued walking behind Gray. Her mind was in turmoil as it attempted sorting itself out, she was glad for the silence Gray was respecting.

They quickly arrived at the doors, opening them widely. Lucy turned quickly and looked relieved as her gaze fell on Titania. Mira was pinning one of Natsu's wrists as she gently caressed his face, murmuring reassuring things. The dragon slayer was definitely awake from the expression on his face, he had his eyes clenched shut and was gritting his teeth tightly, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Happy was there as well, sitting on Natsu's chest as he worriedly watched his expressions morph.

Mira sent her a glance, and that look made Erza hurry to her side.

"What happened?" She muttered, knowing she was here the whole time.

"I was sitting here when he woke up, he was confused because he said he couldn't remember much after rescuing Lucy, I called in Gray and Lucy, and we began to discuss what had happened, trying to waken his memories," She bit her lip as Natsu slammed his free fist down onto the bed, saying something, but she quickly continued, "He stopped mid-sentence and began clutching at his neck, then he began yelling in pain. Gray pinned him to the bed because he was thrashing around so much, after a few minutes I was able to calm him down, then I sent Gray after you to see if you had found out anything," A crystal-like tear fell down her face and onto Natsu's hand.

Erza let her gaze travel to the dragon-slayers neck, eyes widening as a black-red band appeared around his neck. It was clearly a burn, it had to be inflicted with high heat, maybe even higher than his own dragon-fire. (although the fire didn't affect him, she knew it got high enough to inflict high-degree damage...but she wasn't sure if it was that high-degree). The band began where a tight necklace would fall around his neck, it was about an inch tall, and the blurred burned skin into non-burned suggested that the thing causing the burn wasn't being pressed into skin, it had to be loose, but not to like a choker of some sort.

"What is this?!" He whimpered, clawing at the air right above his neck. Erza looked closer at his neck, and a flash of metal materialized.

"What was that?!" Lucy gasped, clutching at her own throat in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gray yelled in frustration, walking backwards away from the girls.

Runes began to materialize in the air above his head, the smoke ad fire blending together.

"Lucy! Get Levy!" Erza snapped, using a small duplication spell to commit the writings to memory.

Lucy hurried out of the room and they could hear her yelling for the blue haired mage. The runes continued writind themselves,even as Lucy hurried back inside, dragging Levy (and half of the guild) with her.

"Levy, can you read those?" Erza snapped, still memorizing them. The mage didn't ask questions, she put on her light reading glasses, pulling out her notebook and jotting notes down.  
After a few tense moments the runes at the beginning of the band began to fade, causing her to write more quickly. Levy just barely finished as the final rune faded.  
She looked down at her notes, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what?" She flipped back to the back page, gaze flicking between them until she finally gave up.

"T-this isn't something I can read...I can't recognize the script!" She said in horror, earning shocked gasps from the mages around her.

"What do you mean Levy!" Jet cried out.

"You mean to say you can't read it?' Cana asked.

"Or that you just don't recognize it?" Lucy finished.

"All of the above, I've never seen anything like this, therefore I can't read it!" She said sadly, wiping frustrated tears out of her eyes.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Natsu groaned and sat up, clutching at his neck in pain.

"What the fuck is going on," He rasped, sounding like he had been screaming for hours.

Everyone looked at him, shocked that he could sit up and speak in his condition. He looked at the mages, then at Levy.

"What're you holding Levy," he slurred, trying to conserve it. Knowing it would be useless to argue or resist, Levy walked over and handed him the papers. He scanned them quickly, panic and shock forming on his face.

"Where the fuck did you find these!?" He gasped, his voice tone almost normal. Levy stared at him shocked, along with the others.

"Do you mean to say that you can read these!?" Levy asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Natsu clenched his fist, from both pain and aggravation. Nodding tersely he returned his gaze to the crumpled pages.

"Well what do they say fire breath!?" Gray snapped, almost losing it.

_These are forbidden runes...if used on us..._

The voice of Igneel echoed in his head, but he opened his mouth and began to emit a strange mix of clicks, growls, and incantations. They all streamed together, and it was obvious they were confused on what was going on. When he finished, Levy was the first to speak.

"...what language is that exactly?"

but it was not Natsu who responded.

"It is the language of the dragons."

/Authors Note/  
So here's your guyses chapter, I was able to fit a little NaMi in there so XD  
I DO REALIZE THAT LEVY ISN"T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE, she is supposed to be unconscious in a hospital, but I wrote it up with her in there, it helps make the story make sense, because otherwise how else was I supposed to make that ending work?

~Tell me who you think is speaking at the end :3 the correct guesser...**can have a request!** (there will be limits but that's good right?) Review or PM me the request **_IF you get it right_**, if more than one person gets it correct I'll grant them all the requests so go ahead, guess away! **I will tell you the correct ones at the beginning of the next chapter!**

~Oh and who is the person at the beginning, any wild guesses there? (HINT: it is a girl) **(if you get this one right it'll get you a request as well :3)**

Thanks for over 500 views!

Thanks for all of the reviews I've been getting!

Thank you Natsuresshadows and KyokoKurai for favoriting and following! (sorry I'm to tired to PM you guys! I will later...)

So please continue reviewing, giving me ideas, answer the questions, and I wonder how many people actually read these authors notes...

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything else in this story besides plot


	11. Iris's Pain

/Authors Note/  
So, treesofsakuras got one of them correct, the girl in the beginning was Mavis, and the ending was half right, so you get another request X) since I' working on the Natsu/Mirajane story (by the way could you send me what kind of stuff you want? General fluff, what their age will be -current or young- stuff like that?)  
Sorry but I'm going to torture you guys with an Iris chapter, it's long overdue anyway.  
But since I seem to type these up quickly, you won't have to wait long!  
Oh and by the way I'm working on a Hetalia fanfiction, for you Hetalia watchers  
Ok continue on!

/

Iris didn't know when she was finally able to stop screaming, but when she did she spat out a mouthful of blood. The back of her throat was raw, and she couldn't feel her neck, the nerves had to be burned off. She panted as she laid on the floor of her cell, flinching at every inhale and exhale as it brought another wave of pain to course through her already beaten body. She thought she could her someone yelling, but that had to be her imagination. Even though she was in great pain, no tears would fall, which was a good thing. But, it could also be because she couldn't feel anything anymore, her neck was numb, and she could barely twitch her fingertips. Breathing took more effort than it should. She was grateful for the darkness for once, if it had been light, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

She was grateful as black began to cloud her vision, her exhaustion dragging her into the depths of her mind.

_"Igneel_ _I found some nuts! we can eat these right!" A young girl with red-pink hair asked, shoving her hands toward the red dragon's snout. A chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest.  
"Yes young one, Natsu found some berries, and I got our meat," The dragon replied, motioning his large head towards the dead deer, that was lying near the edge of the treeline to their small clearing.  
"Hey, Hey Igneel! Can I try to start the fire! Pleeeeeeeease!" The pink hair boy asked, scrambling over to look hopefully into the dragons' large red-black eyes.  
"Natsu-nii! You almost set the forest on fire last time!" The girl scolded, her small four-year-old voice as stern as she could make it.  
"I promise I'll be careful! Please Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.. ." He began chanting, making the girl clap her hands over her ears and howl.  
"Make him shut up!" She whined, looking at Igneel, as the younger boy continued chanting.  
"Alright Natsu, but-" a noise in the thicket distracted the red dragon from contining. The three of them fell silent, as silent as a three ton dragon and two hyper-active dragon slayers could be_. _The noise increased and Igneel shot his neck forward, but a black clothed figure dodged the blow, darting from the thicket and running for Natsu and Iris.  
"RUN!" Igneel roared at them, now being attacked by multiple black-clothed figures. The two children picked themselves up and began sprinting nto the surrounding forest  
__**Iris, we should help Igneel**__  
__**Natsu we can't, if we blindly rush into things we'll -  
But we shouldn't just leave him!  
NATSU! BEHIND YOU!  
**__The pink hair boy whipped around, sliding backwards to a stop, Iris watched from the shadows as a figure threw knives at Natsu, which he skillfully dodged, and retalitated by running forward with his fist lit on fire. He promptly got hit down by the mage though, whe began mumbling a binding incantatin.  
Iris readied her self, then jumped out from behind her cover  
"fire dragon..."  
the figure twisted around toward her, the spell beginning to restrict her movements,  
"ROAR!"  
A bllast of fire shot out of her mouth and toward the figure, whose eyes, the only visible skin, widened as he caught the full brunt of the attack.  
__**Natsu, we've got to keep running  
...Ok, Igneel can take care of this  
**__The two of them began running again, darting easily through the underbrush and in-between trees. Although they could hear pounding footsteps behind them, so they split apart, relying on the bond formed between them.  
__**Natsu go left!  
Jump onto that branch Iris!  
**__They gave each other commands, teamwork impeccable when it came down to the wire. Natsu had dosged a magic reinforced arrow while the daggers meant to kill Iris thunked harmlessly into a tree. They could also hear their guardian fighting whoever these people were, roars and blasts of heat a mojority of indication.  
Then they rammed into each other. They hadn't been paying enough attention, and their bond had lead them together.  
"Natsu!"  
"IRIS!"  
They yelled, but before they could scold each other a figure ran up from behind each of them and picked them up, beginning to run.  
__**Damnit Fight Using everything ya got Iris  
Same goes for you Natsu, we'll eet at the regular pl-  
**__Irises thought got cut off as shegot slammed into a tree, the figure holding a needle up to her neck, then digging under her foraged clothes to stab it into the exposed skin.  
__**IRIS!? IRI-  
**__Natsu got slammed into a tree as well, but he got over the shock faster.  
"Fire dragon IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the guy in the nose. He was quickly dropped and he used that oppurtunity to begin running but...something was off-_

Iris jerked awake as she heard the metal door opening, but she groaned in pain as her neck was lifted off of the ground. SHe kept her eyes clenched shut even as dark metal-studded boots walked next to her head.

"What do you want," She rasped, her voice cracking and was almost inaudible. Gajeel didn't say anything, he crouched down next to her, and she felt light pressure against the metal collar. Her breathing went ragged as the metal chafed against the burn, blood beginning to flow from broken skin.. Gajeel cursed and backed off.

"I can't get it off," He mumbled, a hint of awkwardness in his voice. He then brushed his fingers against her face, rough skin making her flinch slightly, even though the touch as soothing.

"Listen," his rough voice grated," I brought you some damn medicine, and I was hopng that I could get the damned thing off of your neck but I can't, so just drink this and it'll help you heal," she felt a cold bowl being placed in her hand.

"Um I can't-really...move my head," She mutters, coughing slightly.

"goddamnit..." Gajeel mutters..then gently slides his hand underneath her head.

"If yo don't drink this you won't heal and I don't have long," He mutters to himself, and she feels the cold rim of the bowl being pressed against her lips.

The concoction was foul and sour, but it helped sooth the burn, and made her a little sleepy...her thoughts began to trai; off as her eyes drifted shut.

"-ank's" She was able to choke out before falling asleep once again.

Gajeel looked down at the sleeping girl, scowl on his face as she fell asleep. He still didn't know why he helped her, it must be that stupid metal thing around her neck. He winced as he rubbed at his own burn around his neck, although not as severe as hers. Foosteps distracted him from his thoughts, he trned around and panic alit his eyes.

The purple clothed demon was glaring at him from under the brim of his purple hat.

/Authors Note/  
SOrry if this makes no sense, I'm really tired and...yeah thats all I got.  
But the bold italics is Natsu and Iris conversing with their minds, don't worry you'll find out more in the next chapter (i think)  
I seriously would've typed and posted this sooner, but my sister was literally on the computer for four hours, so this is the best I could do  
Review, do all of your stuff I might adjust this tom morrow afternoon/night/morning if it's to bad  
_  
_  
Dont own Fairy Tail or anything besides the plot


	12. Master Mavis

Natsu turned in shock, wanting to know who had stolen his thunder. A pained scowl stretched over his face as he glared at Laxus, who was scowling back at them. Some of the guild members had retreated from the doorway, and more were escaping as well. Soon only Erza, Mira, Lucy, Gray, Happy, an of course Natsu, was left in the room.

"What the hell," Natsu growled in his most threatening voice, but the way it cracked made him seem more child-ish than scary.

Erza glared at the large thunder dragon slayer, but before she could say anything, a giggle interrupt her.

From behind Laxus, a small girl, around the age of twelve, stepped out from behind him. Her wavy golden-blonde hair drifting around her body like a halo, and her white dress with it. She giggled again, bright, yet dull, green eyes closing into a smile. She flicked her hand slightly at the door,causing it to drift shut.

"Hello fellow members," She said lightly, her voice making everyone subconsciously relax.

"You're who I saw in the archive room!" Erza gasps slightly, earning a smile from the girl.

"yes, I'm sorry for eluding you Erza-chan, but I was actually looking for Laxus, and I didn't want to lead you to him," She says, sheepish expression. Erza opened her mouth, then closed it again, not sure of how to respond to it.

"This has become a great guild, hasn't it," She says with a soft laugh, nostalgically looking around at the ceilings. No one answers, what were they supposed to say?

"But...um...who are you?" Lucy finally gets the courage to ask, awkwardly rubbing her hand, where the pink Fairy Tail mark was. The girl turned to her, smile alighting her face again.

"I'm Mavis, Master Mavis," She says. Realization appears on Laxus's, as well as Erza's, faces, shock following soon after. They both stayed silent, mouths gaping.

"Mavis huh, nice name," Natsu rasps, beginning to smile. The girls enthusiasm was quite contagious.

"So Mavis, what're you doing here?" Gray asks, crossing his arms over his bare chest. The girls gaze fell slightly, an unknown emotion shadowing her eyes.

"Well, I found out about Phantom attacking, and I thought I could help in some way, so I went to their headquarters but..." She trailed off, glancing cautiously at Natsu. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"I... found another dragon slayer, another Fire dragon slayer." She finally says, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Natsu stared at her, confusion and fear beginning to cloud his face.

"Iris..." He says softly, looking down at his hands that were clenching the bedsheets. His vision began to blur as tears slid down his face.

"But...that isn't the only thing," Mavis shakily continued, she took another deep breath, "Jose...is an evil man, and he's found a dangerous source of magic. That magic, has put the existence of all dragon slayer magic in grave danger, along with the mages."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Lucy asks brilliantly, eyes wide. Mavis looks at her, but sadly looks away and doesn't respond.

"What...what did she look like?" Natsu whispers softly, the brimming tears overflowing. Mira leaned beside him and pulled him into a hug.

Mavis looked closely at him, then hesitantly began to speak.

"She had pink-red hair...fiery red eyes..." She trailed off, trying to remember anything else.

_Fiery red eyes glared at him as she stared him dow. Her face dissiappeared for a milisecond as he blinked. "HA I WIIN!" she yells in victory, rolling on the grass..._

"What was she wearing?" Natsu murmurs now, trying to pinpoint the memory.

"A sort of crudely stitched dress," Mavis replies instantly.

_A flash of blue and white made him turn as he was tackled by a small girl, flaming fist nearby his face, "AMBUSHED!" She cackles as Natsu struggles to get out from under her. Blushing as her multi-colored skirt scooted up further past her thighs..._

"It was her...It has to be..." He says softly, then stands up quickly, eyes shadowed.

"I have to go get her!" He yells, voice cracking, and begins running. Before he gets to far though, Laxus stops him.

"No, you have to listen to the rest," He growls, shoving him back.

"Natsu! You do need to hear this next part," Mavis says softly, stopping the Dragon slayer before he can do anything reckless.

"Jose, is using Forbidden Runes."

/Authors Note/  
Ok I REALLY hate to leave it at that but I've been on here for way to long (like 3 hours...), so I'm sorry! But I'll work on the next chapter tonight (maybe). I have a big math test tomorrow so I might not be allowed. But after that it's the weekend! So then I can update quickly!

Um, I did my best with this one, I hope I didn't let anyone down :'( I know it was a super big cliffhanger then I gave you this... :'(  
I'm working on about seven other fanfics at the moment (Homestuck, Hetalia, Doctor Who, another few Fairy Tail ones) So I've been trying to work on those as I update these.

I've got the ending figured out for this one by the way...not gonna tell you what it is, but I got it :3

So review I guess, um I'm still willing to take commissions.

Thank you to all of those who have Favorited and Followed me! Thank you for the Reviews!  
This story has gotten over 800 views!

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything in this story besides the plot!


	13. Gajeel and Iris

When Iris finally awoke, her neck was hurting considerably less, but another figure had joined her. She still couldn't move very well, but she lifted her body on shaky arms and slowly crawled over to him. Gajeel was lying limply in one of the corners, blood dripping from his head, as well as his arms. She didn't know what to do, she hadn't really dealt with injuries before, besides her own. While she was sitting there wringing her hands in worry, the Iron dragon slayer woke up. He muttered a few choice words as he sat up, trying to wipe the majority of blood out of his eyes.

"Iris, you ok?" Was the first thing he asked, causing Iris to jerk slightly and nod, trying not to flinch as the skin around the burn was irritated.

"That bastard...He sneaked up on me," He growled, successfully blinking the blood out of his eye and glaring at the metal door.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Iris asked quietly, voice still hurting. Gajeel glared at the floor , then mumbles,

"I was helping you...dammit,"

Iris sat back, slightly shocked at the answer. But she didn't notice the slight blush on the iron dragon's cheeks, she was to busy playing down her own blush. Before the two of thenm could make things anymore awkward, Jose walked in again.

The man had a death glare on, but this time it was directed at Gajeel.

"Have you decided to cooperate this time?" He growls angrily, eyes sparking a dangerous purple. Gajeel put a blank look on his face, but anger flared in his dark red eyes.

"No scum, if I had known that your fucking plan would affect me I would've never fucking agree to it," was his pissed off response.

Bad move.

Jose took a dangerous step forward, hand raising. His magic energy formed a crackling ball, which flew toward Gajeel. He hid pain well though, and only growled in a very pissed off way. _Why isn't he using magic... _Iris thought, then saw a single chain around his ankle, restricting his magic quite well. Iris became pissed off, but she couldn't do anything either, not only was she low on magic energy, but the chains on her body were way to tough. She watched as Gajeel got beaten, by both magic and physical attacks, by Jose.

After Gajeel got knocked out again, Jose turned to Iris, evil smirk lurking on his face. His gaze traveled to her neck, sneer forming as he looked at his handiwork.

"Ah Iris-chan, youdidn't get your full punishment, we'll have to restart it now," He said, grin never leaving his face. A spark of fear ignited in Iris's chest as the memory of the pain returned. She backed away frantically, but she had no where to go. As her back pressed against the wall, her pleas for help were answered.

"Jose! We have a problem," some random low-level mage yelled. Jose turned in anger and promptly killed the man, but another was standing right behind that one.

"You need to come see this," He said, grim look on his face. Jose snarled something but walked out of the cell, giving Iris a final glare before leaving totally.

Iris stared in shock at the door, fear still on her face.

She was scared.

/Authors Note/  
Wow ok this is so freaking terrible but... ok yeah I have no excuses.

I am looking for a beta!

I used to have one but he just sorta...stopped messaging me so...

R and R...actually don't, this chapter is quite terrible.

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything in this story besides the plot


	14. The Forbidden Rune's

Erza jerked out of her shock, looking at Mavis. Her left hand inching toward her right arm-plate. Everyone else stared in confusion. Forbidden obviously meant the runes weren't meant to be used, but why would that be of importance.

"Do you mean, forbidden, like these," Erza asked, pulling out the slip of paper and showing it to the girl. Mavis nodded gravely, and Erza paled.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked, glancing between the two of them, confusion clear on her face. Happy had on a similar expression, but he was able to fly and look over Erza's shoulder at the piece of paper.

"Erza...Mavis, is this true?" The blue cat asked warily, glancing at Natsu in concern.

"Yes, to those of you that don't know, Forbidden Runes are developed to cancel out, r completely annihilate a mages magic potential. But in the same sense, it can control the mage using the magic to their advantage." She explained, voice turning sad.

"Wait a second...so if the runes aren't being used on Natsu, how does that affect him?" Mirajane asked, speaking for the first time in Mavis's presence.

"Oh, I didn't specify, if the rune's are carved correctly, they can not only affect one mage, but of mages who use the same type magic. The rune's are being used on a Dragon Slayer, therefore dragon slayers in this are are being affected, I'm not sure of the proximity that the rune's power can reach, but it could be potentially dangerous to all dragon slayers," She continues, but her statement leaves everyone in shocked silence.

"They're being used on Iris, aren't they." Natsu states, question lurking beneath it. Mavis nods in confirmation and another spark of anger causes Natsu to jump up and almost run out of the door, but Laxus stops him.

"Who is this Iris person anyway? Why're you so eager to go after her?!" He growls after shoving Natsu back for a second time.

"I 'm not sure...but she's important..." Natsu mumbles in response. That earned an exasperated sigh from most everyone in the room.

"leave it to you to act on impulse," Gray mutters, earning a glare from the fire Dragon Slayer.

"She..." He began, but couldn't finish.

"This is serious though isn't it," Erza asks, looking closely at Mavis, "If it affects all Dragon Slayers, then it could be a dangerous threat."

"Yes," Mavis replies calmly,"Jose must've carved Dragon Fire runes, then activated it as it was pressed against Iris's skin, that's what caused the burn," A frown came onto her face as she said this, and she looked over at Laxus.

"But, if that's true, why didn't affect you as much..." She murmurs, but the statement wasn't heard by the others. Laxus stiffens, by=ut doesn't answer.

"We need to get the runes away from Jose," Gray says, thinking.

"That or we can grab the Fire Dragon Slayer," Lucy continues, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"If Iris is the one with the Runes on her, then it would be logical to grab her, just so that he can't do it again," Mirajane states, inputting her thoughts.

"But what about Gajeel...Jose could always put the runes on him instead," Happy says. Everyone freezes at that, they hadn't thought of that issue.

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT BASTARD CAN STAY HERE!" Natsu immediately yells, slamming his fist down as if that solved everything.

"But if we don't then Jose could hurt you even more!" Gray yells back.

Before a full out argument can occur however, Mavis steps between them, smiling cheerfully.

"Don't worry boys," A closed-eyes smile, "I've got a plan."

/Authors Note/

I tried to make up for my sucky last chapter, so here's this!

Natsu chapters are alot more fun anyway...

Yep still lookin' for a Beta!

Any clue's to what Mavis's plan is :3

Review and all of that, I'm gonna go take a nap, I've gotta wake up around 6:00am tomorrow :'(

Plus me and a friend are going to joint-write some fanfictions! so I don't wanna be in a bad mood, I'm so cranky when I don't have enough sleep.

So yeah, I'll tell you guys if we post that!

I really like the word 'so'...

Disclaimer~ Don't own anything in the story besides the plot!


	15. Authors Note! PLease read!

**Ok guys, please don't kill me for this but this is a purely authors note.**

BUT I NEED HELP!

I have the worst case of writers block EVER

**FIRST QUESTION******

Iris or Natsu chapter?

**SECOND QUESTION******

**_If Natsu chapter, What should Mavis's plan be?_******

**_IF Iris chapter, should something happen between her and Gajeel?_******

**PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!******

You can give me other thoughts as well!

I literally have the ending planned out, but to get to it I need to fill in the middle and I have no idea what to fill it with

I WILL TAKE ANY AND ALL IDEAS

~And I'm really sorry for not doing this earlier, but I've had a really bad headache for the past three days, then I had to take a bunch of tests at school so I couldn't work on these at all~


	16. Mavis's Plan

**/authors note/**

So I know I've been on hiatus and I'm really sorry, but headache plus writers block equals no chapter for over a week. There's actually alot of things I should be doing right now. Like cleaning my room, or doing homework, or studying for Finals. But instead I'm typing this up for you guys!

This chapter's going to be extra long because I'll need to study all week, and I have no Idea when I'll get enough time to type another chapter. Plus I've neglected this story for far to long (in my sense anyway)

I got a new Idea for a Homestuck story so I typed it up and got a bunch of follows and stuff...

BUT I ALSO GOT AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER FAIRY TAIL STORY

This story is coming to an end soon (Within the next five chapters I think) SO I thought up another one!

This one will be Gray based!

You know...

I might make one story for the Strongest mages in Fairy Tail (including Lucy and Happy)

So in other words be on the look out :D

You can read now :3

\

  
Jose was pissed. SO pissed in fact that the guild members shrank away when he stalked by him, the only person who could handle him like this is Gajeel, but the Metal Dragon Slayer had disappeared. The leader of Phantom furiously walked past the large doors, to where the guild member had indicated he should go see.

"What the Hell are you guys babbling about?!" He growls angrily. The members flinched away, exempting the four S-class mages.

"Juvia found this paper outside, and Juvia thought you should see it," The water mage says seriously. She holds forward a paper, and Jose takes it.

"Juvia. This. Paper. Is. BLANK." He growls through gritted teeth. Jose turns his back to the double doors to glare at the water mage.

"You are wrong Jose, and that is so very sad," Aria sobs.

"Indeed, Master Jose, You simply cannot see it," Totomaru says with a smirk, brushing his bi-colored bangs out of his eyes.

"Look closer Mon Ami, you shall see it," Sol chuckles, fingering his monocle.

Jose knows better than kill his strongest mages, so he simply growls and leans in closer. A shimmer moves across the paper suddenly, and the Fairy Tail symbol materializes. Jose was prepared to rip the paper up right then and there, but words began to spell themselves out.

_TURN AROUND JOSE_

/

"What sort of plan?" Natsu asks immediately, his voice almost normal by now.

Mavis smiles serenely and holds out a piece of yellowed parchment paper. She also summons a light pen, which she places on the paper.

"WAIT! Light Pens don't appear on normal paper!" Gray yells, lunging forward to hold the light pen away from the yellowed paper.

"It's fine Gray-San, this is not ordinary paper," She smiles, Gray blushes in embarrassment and releases her.

They watch as she draws the Fairy Tail emblem, then in Block letters, writes three words that fade before they could decipher them.

"This will be sent to the Phantom Head in 20 minutes, so I've got twenty minutes to tell you the plan," She says sweetly.

"What does it say?" Lucy asks, leaning makes Mavis giggle and tuck away the paper.

"You'll be able to tell, now for the plan.

\

Jose knew something was going to happen if he turned around. But if he didn't he'd be even more caught off guard. With a quick decision he spun around then took a half step back. However that didn't help his case. His balance was slightly off-set, and the flaming fist flying towards his face sent him flying backwards into the bar.

With a grunt Jose attempts to get up, but a large pillar of flame makes him stop. Natsu growls something, and the flame is now shooting at him.

Jose was slammed into the wall behind the bar hard enough for a crater to form.

Natsu was unrelenting as he began combining his many Dragon Slayer techniques.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!"

"Fiery Lotus Exploding FLAME BLADE!"

Fire Dragon TALON

Fire Dragon Fiery FIST!

The combination was enough to clear out the common room in the guild. The explosion itself rocked the foundation, and pieces of plaster rained down on the mages.

\

"The plan is based on Natsu, Natsu-san, right after he reads the note, you do whatever you can to immobilize him," Mavis says, folding the paper and putting it in an envelope.

\

"Alright Natsu! My turn," Gray smirks, coming up behind the fire mage, cracking his knuckles. Natsu grins at him, but his expression remains grim. Mist begins to form around Grays hands.

"Ice Make...HAMMER!"

Jose is slammed into the pavement.

"Natsu, This Way!" Erza yells, grabbing Natsu's arm and running toward a back hallway.

Lucy watches this, then turns to the four mages in front of her.

"OPEN! Gate of the Maiden...VIRGO!" She shouts, and a bright light forms in front of her Key.

"Yes Mistress?" Virgo asks, bowing.

"Distract," Lucy smirks, Virgo turns to the mages. Three guys and one girl...

"Yes Lucy-Sama." She says with a small smile.

Happy flies over Juvia and begins throwing Tomatoes, although being made of water, they went right through her.

"Juvia cannot be beaten, Juvia is made of Water!" She shouts to the blue cat.

"Water LOCK!"

\

"Natsu will have to go after Iris, so Gray will keep Jose distracted," Mavis comments, now drawing a map of the headquarters with regular ink and on paper.

"Lucy and Happy, you two will need to keep the Element 4 distracted until Natsu makes it to basement level," She reports, writing more furiously.

"Erza will go with Natsu, unless if the Element 4 are too much, you all need to keep in contact with each other, and call for back-up if you are unable to beat them," Mavis continues, now handing Erza the completed map and a reporting Bracelet to each of them.

\

"Ok, take a left, then two rights, go down the stairs, then another right," Mavis's voice says through the bracelet's audio. Erza nods, then repeats the instructions to Natsu.

The wooden walls morph into brick, then stone, soon it is apparent they are underground.

\

"Natsu will tell Lucy when he is underground, then Lucy will abscond from whatever she is dealing with and Gray will switch. Lucy, you will do your best to keep Jose distracted until Gray gets rid of one or more of the Element 4, however, if you plan just right, Jose will use his Dark magic, and if you channel the energy you can use it to ht the Element 4."

\

PSHHHHH "Lu-cy! Under-" The audio frizzes, but Lucy knows what Natsu means.

"Gray! can you switch?!" Lucy yells over the sound of Taurus battling Totomaru. The Ice mage turns and nods in her direction. Using his ice as a vault, They switch places, and Lucy pulls out another key.

Gray now faces off with the Water mage, Earth mage, and Fire mage. A grim smile came onto his face and he prepared an attack.

Lucy runs over to a glass of water that was (thankfully, and quite coincidentally) lying on an uninjured part of the bar.

"OPEN Gate of the Water Bearer...AQUARIUS!" She shouts, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. The Mermaid-woman appears, and is quite pissed off.

"You BITCH! I was in the middle of a date!" She screeches, and begins powering up an attack.

Lucy takes cover, just as a literal Typhoon is released into the commons, washing away everyone and everything.

/

"Natsu will take Iris, and Erza will grab Gajeel, And the two of you will report to the others, and tell them to get out,"

\

"Here's the cell block, go down four cells," Erza orders. Natsu wastes no time in running down the cells and searching each of the, (just to be safe).

"HERE!" He yells suddenly, and a loud clang was heard as he tore down the cell door.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!" Erza shouts into the bracelet. The faint sound of agreement were heard, then the bracelet went silent.

\

"They will wait outside for you guys, and when you get them out, they will come back to the guild," Mavis finishes with a smile. A frown was on Natsu's face as he contemplated, but everyone else was nodding in agreement.

"Well, we need to head out, so let's go," Erza says , mot waiting for confirmation from anyone.

"We'll wait here for you," Mirajane says quietly, and Laxus nods in agreement.

Mavis smiles softly and stands. "I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer, I wish you luck, and I hope you kick their asses," She giggles, then walks out the back door.

"Let's Go Minna," Natsu says, standing up and beginning to walk out.

**/Authors Note/**

Will this be enough to tide you guys over?

I kinda need to work on my other fanfictions and I've been on here for a really long time.

At least my older sister isn't here! she'd be kicking me off by now.

But If I get lucky, and if I stop procrastinating I'll type another chapter up tonight.

Feedback is always appreciated!

Disclaimer~ Don't own Fairy Tail or anything in the story besides the plot and the OC's


	17. Authors note: VERY IMPORTANT

**Authors Note**

**So, I know you guys are going to hate me fore this because I haven't updated in over a month or so ((I've lost track)) But I'm very sorry to say that I'm lost.**

**I have no idea how to get this story moving again, I mean, i know what I'm going to end it with, but I can't figure out how to get it to the end.**

**SO IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE ANSWER ME THIS**

**I NEED to get them into a FIGHT with PHANTOM LORD**

**So what I want you guys to do is tell me how you think they should get into a fight, because I've had writers block for this long and I still haven't figured it out!**

**ANY and ALL suggestions are appreciated because I NEED THE HELP **

**Please advise,**

**Sincerely, Levy**


	18. The End

**Authors Note**

**Wow I bet YOU guys are glad I'm fucking updating. Yeah, sorry about the hiatus, it takes me a really long time to get over writers block. Then I started working on my Homestuck story and my Hetalia one, things got a little out of hand.**

**And I'm truly sorry for that.**

**BUT GUUUUUUUUESSSSSSSS WHAAAAAAAAT!**  
**Final chapter guys :)**  
**This is most definitely the end!**

**Hm, sorry if this chapter seems odd, I can't seem to get into the story again :/ I'm still immersed in the Homestuck update...**

**But hey, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page :D**

* * *

"Iris...IRIS!" Natsu says softly, then yells happily, running into the cell to envelope the smaller girl into a hug. She latches onto the taller dragonslayer without a hint of suspicions, or caution.

"Natsu-nii! You finally found me,"she sobs, her tears wetting the shoulder of Natsu's vest. The fire dragon slayer gives up on holding back tears and smiles as the salty droplets fall onto Iris's long pink-red hair.

"You know, this is touching and everything, but fucking Jose will be after our asses so we kind of need to get moving," Gajeel growls angrily, shutting the door to the cell after peering down the hallway. "I hope you have a plan fire breath."

" 'course I do, metal head, we're going through the window," Natsu retorts, pulling away from embracing Iris to glare at the metal dragonslayer. Gajeel just snorts and walks over to teh small window, examining the thick metal bars before using his magic to bend the bars enough for them to crawl out.

"There, get out now before I force you to," He says sarcastically, moving to the side. This earns a glare from Natsu as he walks Iris forward and helps her out the window. He growls at Gajeel to go through as well before lastly letting Erza through.

As the fire dragonslayer began climbing out, he heard the telltale clacking of Jose's boots, making him pale in fear before he scrambled onto the ground, standing once more and grabbing Iris's wrist.

"he's behind us! lets go!" He yelps, beginning to run. Erza is quickly beside him, and Gajeel lags behind a bit as they make good distance away from the Phantom headquarters, but even so they didn't feel like they were safe yet.

"Need...to...rest," Iris pants after fifteen minutes of running. She still wasn't recovered, and neither was Gajeel for that matter. Natsu skids to s stop, breathing heavily as well. Erza takes the opportunity to open the communication bracelet.

"Gray? You there?"

Gray's voice answers back, slightly muffled, "Yeah, hi, we're away, all of us are safe," He says quickly, sounding really out of breath.

"We're away as well, where are you?" Erza asks, looking into the distance.

"Currently restng behind large rocks, man that took alot of running," he replies.

"How nice, well I see some rocks not to far away, stand up," Erza orders, looking at a group of craggy rocks.

"oh, yeah I see you guys, we'll walk there within a few minutes," Gray reports, then turns of his communication device.

After a few minutes the figures of Lucy, Gray, and Happy came into view.

"Natsu you're ok!" Is the first thing Happy yells, flying into Natsu's chest and knocking him over.

"Happy you know it'll take alot more than those Phantom bastards to knock me down!" Natsu chuckles, hugging the blue cat tightly.

"Nice to see you're alive fire-breath, now we should probably head back to Fairy Tail shouldn't we," Gray says, motioning in the direction of their guild.

"Yeah, we should get moving," Erza says curtly, already beginning to walk down the road. The others groan quietly but begin following the Titania without any other complaint. Natsu and Iris stayed near the back of the group, content with talking to each other.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Iris, I'm sorry I forgot, I'm sorry for everything," Natsu begins quietly, keeping his gaze focused on the ground. He was fighting back tears as Iris smiles serenely and hugs his shoulder.

"I don't blame you Natsu-nii, it wasn't your fault, neither of us could fight that many of them," She says softly, making him look at her.

"Heheh, I still feel like I should've done something though," he replies, brushing away the tears.

"It's fine," She comforts, patting his head gently, "I can't wait to see what your guild is like Natsu-nii, I'm sure it's much better than Phantom," She smiles, trying to make the boy happy again.

"Well yeah! Of course ours is better than phantom! You'll love everyone there!" Natsu exclaims loudly wwith a large grin adorning his cheeks.

(Time skip because I'm so goddamn lazy)

* * *

"Wow! This is Fairy Tail?!" Iris exclaims, gazing up at the building with wonder-filled eyes. Gajeel snorted and growled, "It's not that great..."

"Yup! Welcome to the best guild in all of Fiore!" Natsu boasts, opening the doors and walking inside. Immediately the small group was bombarded by the members questions, happiness overwhelming them.

"Natsu!" the masters voice shouts over the din, successfully silencenced the din that had been created. The crowd separated to let the Master, accompanied by Mavis, walk through.

"Did Jose harm any of you? Or did any of you get harmed in the fight?" Is Mavis's first question, eyes flicking over them to examine their injuries.

"No, we all sustained minor injuries, otherwise we are ok," Erza says with a small smile.

"This is Iris?" Makarov asks, looking at the girl clinging to Natsu's arm. Hearing her name, she turns to smile at the old mage, nodding in confirmation. Makarov frowns slightly, but is then distracted by Gajeel.

"Gajeel, I hope you won't cause any trouble," He growls menacingly, glaring at the metal dragonslayer.

" 'ch," is his only reply.

"Alright everyone, I bet you all will need to rest, please let them rest in the infirmary everyone," Mavis asks pleasantly, letting the group of mages retreat to said room.

Once there, they all patched up the few injuries they had before picking beds. It wasn't long before they were all asleep once more.

* * *

Natsu woke up to the shuffling of feet, blearily lifting his head from the pillow and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Before him, Iris was quietly walking out, but it didn't smell like her. A flash of fear moves through him as he leaps up from his bed and runs toward the girl, grabbing her wrist. Another flash of fear runs through him when she turns to him with a completely blank gaze, her fiery red eyes more of a dull orange.

"Iris?" He asks hesitantly, not able to make out her expression in the dark of the room. The moon shining through one of the windows wasn't enough to illuminate the doorway. He feels her jerk her arm out of his grip and a flash of light makes him jump back with a yelp. With an emotionless expression, she dives forward and begins attacking him, forcing him to dodge around the room and prevent fires from breaking out.

"WAKE UP!" He yelps as he jumps back from a flying fist, landing on Grays bed. The ice mage lets out a yell as he falls to the ground, but he doesn't have much time to react as Iris jumps after the slayer, almost silent as she gracefully lands on the floor next to Gray before running after Natsu once more. One by one, all of the sleeping mages are awoken by the commotion, and horror filled gazes watch as the two dragon slayers, although one unwillingly, battle.

Mira and Laxus had been on the second floor when they heard the sounds of fighting, so they rush down to see the two fire mages locked in battle.

"Shit," Laxus curses, dodging a flaming chair.

"Oh no...the collar!" Erza realizes, seeing the metal glow briefly before fading back to dull grey.

"Shit, then we're all screwed, I couldn't get it off, plus it's reinforced," Gajeel growls angrily, slamming his fist against the wall.

A yelp was heard from Natsu as he was thrown through the wall of the guild, ending up in the main room. But Iris continued to fight, and when the others followed, attacks were sent their way. An evilly amused chuckle drew Erza's attention to the main doors, where Jose stood, his most powerful mages behind him.

"Wow, the Fairy Tail guild is pretty deserted hm? How pathetic," He sneers, then simply points his arm forward. All of the mages behind him give a battle cry, and they all stream into the guild, charging for the seven mages.

"Damnit," Gajeel growls, deflecting an attack from Totomaru, then dodging around some random weakling which he quickly incapacitates.

Laxus and Erza move back to back as they are surrounded by a majority of the enemy, but the two of them have next to no issue taking a majority of them out of commission, and withing a few minutes they are facing off against Aria. Erza sends a sideways glance to Erza before saying,  
"I'm going after Jose, keep this guy busy," before running toward Phantoms master before he could object. Aria quickly begins attacking Laxus, so the lightning mage has to go on the defensive before he can stop the Titania.

Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Mira are all grouped together in front of the infirmary doors, forming a semicircle. Their enemies were rather weak as well, but after defeating the minor mages, Sol and Juvia intercept them from running to help anyone else. Gray and Mira work together to defend against Juvia, while Lucy and Happy struggle against Sol.

* * *

The two dragon slayers had somehow made their way outside, and Natsu was now jumping from side to side to dodge flaming fists before jumping to the roof of the guild.

"Iris come on! Snap out of it!" He yells to her, slapping away her arm. Her face flickers slightly before returning to being expressionless. Gaining a bit of hope, he counter attacks one of her punches with one of his own, stunning her by a blow to her shoulder. A bit of shock materializes on her face before it vanishes once more, making Natsu worry.

An unexpected punch sends him reeling, and he falls from the top of Fairy Tail into the forest behind it. All the air rushes out of him as he hits the ground, landing flat on his back. Squinting open his eyes he yelps and rolls to the side as Iris's foot hits the space where his head was only a few seconds before. Scrambling to his feet, he runs into the surrounding forest, flashing back to when they were young and running from the Phantom mages.

* * *

"Jose what is your aim to this!" Erza shouts angrily, her sward clashing with the magic circle Jose had aimed at her. The man just chuckles and strangthens his attack, causing the Titania to fly across the room and hit the opposing wall with a cry. Equipping her Black Wing armor, she prepares another strike.

Juvia stares expressionlessly as Mira attacks, batting her away and focusing her energies on Gray. Before the Rain women can attack, Gray freezes her in a large block of Ice, wincing at the exertion of magic it required.

Turning to Happy and Lucy, the two of them had managed to keep the Earth mage pinned to the ground, until he created Ice shackles and successfully kept him in one place. The four of them turn to Laxus, just as he knocks Aria unconscious.

Gajeel has already defeated Totomaru, and glances around to see the fights still going on. He becomes concerned when Iris isn't their, so he begins tracking them. Following their scent outside and into the forest.

With the Element Four defeated, all they needed to worry about was Jose...

Erza gives out a sharp cry as the dark magic hits her square in the chest. Laxus quickly moves to catch her before she hits the wall once more, and drops her to aim an attack Jose's way.

The two S-Class mages resume fighting with one of the Top Ten mages in all of Fiore. It is at this point that Lucy points out that Natsu isn't here anymore, and neither is Iris.

* * *

The fire dragon slayer dodges another attack that sets a nearby tree on fire, but he just grits his teeth and continues running. If it had been anyone else, he would've turned around and fought back, but it was his his sister in all sense.  
Before he can dodge, an attack hits him in the back, and sends him flying into a nearby tree. With a groan, he slides to the ground, his buzzing ears detecting rushing waves nearby. He's lifted up and thrown into another tree, this time landing on his now burned back. He is lifted up once more by his scarf, and he stares fearfully into Iris's dull brown eyes.

"Wake up Iris! Please! It's me Natsu, Jose is controlling you!" He begs, choking back a sob. He barely detects the flicker of recognition that flashes across her face as her eyes grow a shade brighter.

"Please!" He asks once more, seeing her eyes darken to their regular red. She shakes her head slightly and moves her hand to grip it around Natsu's throat, slowly tightening her grip until he's gasping for breath.

"S-sor-r-ry," She stutters past her blank face as she uses all of her strength to toss him into a set of boulders nestled near the cliffs. The blow is enough to shock him into breathlessness and his vision fades slightly as he hears her walk over to him.

* * *

The Metal dragon-slayer can hear the one-sided battle between the two fire dragons and he growls when he tries to pinpoint the exact location. It was to hard with all of the other sounds and scents in the forest. Plus he could now hear Mira, Lucy, Gray and Happy following after him, although they were much farther behind.

Emerging from the edge of the forest, his eyes widen in fear as he sees Iris pulling an unconscious Natsu up by his scarf to pin him against the tall boulders on the edge of the cliffside. He panics slightly before trying the best shot any of them had.

Running silently behind her, he knocks her unconscious as well.

* * *

The fight was flipping side rather quickly, and it took a moment of split second planning before the two S-class mages were able to overpower Jose and knock him to the ground. When the two of them looked around, they saw that they were alone with the members of Phantom. The others had ran out to find Natsu they assumed.

Making sure Jose was properly unconscious, the two of them similarly begin running after them, hearing the sounds of battle in the distance.

* * *

(and I'm doing another timeskip because I don't know what else to fit into those moments)

Gajeel watches as the other mages run towards him, and he motions to the two unconscious Dragon Slayers before turning back to the six other mages, eyes widening in fear as he sees the form of Jose walking through the woods unnoticed. Before he could yell a warning to any of them though, he was silenced by Iris's fist slamming into the back of his head.

The others watch in confusion, then fear as Gajeel falls limp to the ground, before they twist around to see Jose run up behind them and take out both Erza and Laxus who where still exhausted from their fight with him.

The four remaining mages are barely able to begin a counter attack before they all fall top the ground limp from attacks from Iris.

Natsu awakens and slowly gets to his feet, watching in horror as Iris attacks his comrades. Mouth gaping, he's even more shocked when his sister runs at Jose, attacking him before the mage can defend.

The fight that takes place after words leaves Jose on the ground, burned, but also leaves Iris as wounded.

"Iris!" Natsu shouts, stumbling forward to grab the girls shoulders. She lashes out immediately, but not at him, instead she painstakingly tears through the metal collar around her neck.

A flash of pain runs through the two dragonslayers as they feel the forbidden spell affect both of their magic. Gajeel growls in pain nearby, and Laxus similarly growls. All dragonslayers feel the forbidden runes break their source of power. And slowly, all the dragonslayer magic begins to fade.

"Iris?" Natsu asks, falling backwards. His magic is gone, and he can feel it.

He notices how much she had been wounded, and tears begin to slide down his cheeks as she raises a bloody palm to his cheek.

"I'm sorry Natsu-nii, the magic is gone, never to live in this world again," she says sadly, wiping away a few of his tears.

"It's ok, I-I know you couldn't stop it any other way," Natsu replies, trying to formulate any way to help her.

She smiles bitterly, "I know Natsu...I'm sorry." Her eyelids slide shut and her breathing slows. Natsu felt the world growing darker around him, color leaching out of it as the girl in front of him stopped breathing. He fell into darkness, not even noticing his eyes falling shut.

* * *

**/Authors Note/**

**Yup.**

**This is the ending.**

**Man it sucks, sorry guys but I've kind of lost inspiration for this story totally so this is the end no matter how any of you guys try to convince me!**

**Thanks to all of you who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! I would love to list you all, but I don't have the time or patience at the moment.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and the story in it's entirety!**

**~Rose**

**~ Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story besides the plot and the OC~**


End file.
